This invention relates to switching apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in a switching apparatus suitable for controlling a relatively low current.
Switching apparatus for making and breaking an electrical circuit are known in a variety of types. A commonly conventionally known switching apparatus comprises a stationary contact and a movable contact, and the movable contact is urged toward and away from the stationary contact to make and break an electrical circuit. This conventional switching apparatus has been defective in that trouble such as mal-contact tends to occur within a short period of time of use due to mechanical wear occurring on the contact surfaces and generation of an arc jumping across the contacts during actuation of the switch. Conventional switching apparatus has further been defective in that a connection between each contact point and and a lead wire is required and circuit disconnection at this connection occurs frequently.